JUST ONE DAY
by codename-suigetsu
Summary: they fell in each other in just one day


**Just one day**

_By codename-Suigetsu_

_It's my first jetzula story ever..!!! this was a oneshot and a sweet story about Azula's pride and Jet's flirty character, and what happens if Jet has taken the challenge to make Azula fallen in love with him…??? He fell in love first…. And if he fallen for Azula..__.? He finds it more and more challenging .in this story the war was ended and Azula were something like saved by Zuko, so she turns to the good-side, although she was still as arrogant as ever… Enjoy…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet sweeps his feet along the hall of the fire nation's kingdom, the homeless him has taken by Zuko to the fire nation as guards, servant, anything Zuko wanted to as a figure of thankfulness, of course, his life was saved here, he have everything he needs, food, shelter, everything except one, challenge and risky things he wanted to do… at least until he saw her in the garden training.

She was somewhat pretty and tough, and she makes Jet feels challenged.

"hi.." Jet started, she just keep on with her training, creating lightning around the lamp post.

Jet grumbled.

"Hello … is you deaf...?" he takes the risk to stand in front of her, she gave Jet a pissed look and move away somewhere to the north.

"Wait…waits, my name is Jet..." he began to run after her.

"Get out...!" Azula stated in an ultimatum, Jet began to smirk, he moves and stood up in front of her, his hand was pinned against the tree, supporting his body.

"What a beautiful voice you have…" Azula keeps walking away from him.

Jet smirked and licks his own lips, this can be fun… then gives up running after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko…" Azula started, it was dinner time.

"mhh…??" Zuko asked, looking at Azula while munching his food.

"Can you tell this person to stop looking at me…?" Azula grumped, Zuko looks confusedly at Jet, he was something like daydreaming while looking at Azula, and he began to giggle.

"Then just don't minds… think that he was not there..." Zuko calmly suggested.

"How can I 'just don't mind'..??! He was sitting beside me..!!!" Azula grunted, Zuko giggled again, Jet winked at Zuko. Zuko smiled.

"Haaaah…" Jet sighed.

"What the hell are you haaah-ing about!!!" Azula raise her voice.

"Cool, now you are talking to me…. You like me huh...?" Jet flirted while touching Azula's chin, only to be fireblasted.

"That's it!!! I'm going for some training!!!" Azula abruptly rose up from her chair and walked swiftly. After she was unseen, Zuko laughed.

"Jet… you really got some stuff…" Zuko giggled, Jet smiled.

"It was harder than what I thought" he stated.

"Why her...?" Zuko now got interested.

"She was the only one in this palace that I've not yet… you know…I got all girls in this palace within maximum an hour or two.. Oh… Zuko, I better go running after her" Jet stands up.

"Don't let her down… or otherwise I'll chomp you to small fragments"

"Don't worry…" he said while walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula was training to get some blue-lightning when someone was walking to her.

"Stop!!! If it was you I swear…"

"It was me… calm down" Ty Lee walked.

"Fuh, I thought it was the stupid idiot messy haired guy…" Azula talked swiftly

'Stupid idiot messy-haired guy???' Jet thought, he was there at the treetop.

Ty Lee looked down for a while, and then suggested Azula to train with her, the rain starts to pour down, and Jet was started to get sleepy. Then sleeps.

"Here, let me teach you some stuff" Ty Lee asked. then get on Azula's back and suddenly, stopped her chakra flow, Azula gasped, quickly, Ty Lee pushed her neck, and she fell down, immobilized.

"You…!!!" Azula grumbled.

"Aha..!!! Got you" Ty Lee shouted.

"Bastard…!!!" Azula grunted.

"you are the bastard, how dare you took Jet from me, okay, he rejected me, but he doesn't deserves you, oh and by the way, I'm leaving to the earth kingdom, take care…!!!" Ty Lee jiggled through the forest, leaving Azula alone lying in the grasses with a very annoyed look.

"Help... anybody there…" Azula pleaded, she was shivering from the cold rain has gave her, aware of the sound, Jet wakes up, shivering also, and looked down in amazement

'Why Azula lies down..?? And where's Ty Lee??'

"Help me… someone???" suddenly, she heard some sound from a nearby tree.

"Zuko…?" she guessed.

"Need help...?" Jet stood in front of her, his arms crossed, trying to hide his shivers

"No!!!" Azula grunted, and then looked away.

"Fine..." Jet began walking away when Azula mumbled something.

"Maybe a small help will do…" she demanded in helplessness.

Jet smirked, then walks to her, taking both her arms, and began walking back to the palace with Azula on his back.

Azula lays her head in the back of his neck, she was tired, and Jet, to her, was something like a walking couch now. Then Azula sees something unusual in his neck, his neck was covered with big watery droplets, that proofed that he was there from a long time and didn't move at all, makes Azula a bit annoyed, why couldn't he save her earlier, but then better late than never… at least he was there. Azula can feel his hair tickling her cheeks, the warmth of his neck, and the gentle singing of the rain, which makes her sleepy, she fell asleep on his back, her head against his neck.

Jet himself finds a strange unusual thing was happening to him right now; his heart was beating so hard that he could hear it in his ear, his face feels hot, and his neck were sweating due to her breath, his face began to flush. And what was the strange feeling he has right now, although he was shivering, he could feel warmth roamed around his body, he turned his face to the back, his heart was beating more faster, Azula, now sleeping, was looking so beatific and innocent, a different image she had on her. Mainly, seeing this means his mission are over and he mainly feel some pleased feeling, but rather than the pleasing feeling, he feels something more... comforting, and warm. Within a minute, he entered the palace. Only to see Zuko and Iroh in their amazement.

"Whoa…whoa" Zuko grumbled

"Sssshh, she's asleep, I'll tell you the detail tomorrow" Jet said while walking to her room, Zuko smirked, Iroh smiled.

He turns the knob, but failed

'Azula always left the room locked, where's the key, hey… how could I reach around her now, I'll probably ended to a tiny fragments tomorrow…better take her to my room'

Jet entered his room and lies Azula down in his bed, cover her up in blanket, and he himself was laying at the floor, with no blanket…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula wakes up in the midnight, she rose in an abrupt way, startled that she was in bed with a blanket, and it was not her room, she was just about to rose from the bed when she hears some shivering, she looked down, seeing Jet curled up sleeping and shivering, she felt a sudden guilt over her body, she stood up and began to startle him. It was very uncouth to ignore her brother's friend, or in fact her helper, sleeping in the floor, cold, and shivering..

"Uuuhh... oh, you've woke up..." he said. Then sneezed.

"You'll catch some cold here…" she said while helping him to sit.

"Hmm...?" Jet was digesting her speech.

"Hhh… get to the bed and sleep there" then Azula sees outside the window, it was getting very late, she sighed.

"Unn… you…??" he said silently in his sleepy voice.

"I'll keep a distance, it's getting late now" she said while helping him to get to the bed, he fixed his position, and Azula crawls up in the other side of the bed and cover herself with the blanket, so do Jet.

"If you lay a single finger on me… I'll make sure that I'll eat you in the morning" she warned, Jet giggled then sleeps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula slowly opened her eyes, it was morning and she was feeling so sleepy, the sun are rising, and the birds started the choir of their chirping, Azula suddenly opened her eyes in shock, aware of what was happening.

"What the-"she whispers, it seems that the blanket was fallen somewhere and her head are placed in the curve of Jet's neck, one of his arm are holding her shoulder tight. he was cuddling her like she was just a bolster… she struggled and tried to move away but his larger frame keeps her in place, she sighed and decide that she would wakes him up, so, she began to move him with the only free hand.

"Uunh..." he moaned, Azula's deed has only caused him to hug her tighter. Azula was annoyed.

"WAKE UP YOU, SLOWPOKE!!!"She shouted in despair, Jet wakes up.

"what-what happen-" he looks down, and realize that he was hugging her, his face flushed, and he quickly releases her, Azula rose from the bed , her hand moves up and down massaging her neck.

Jet was about to apologize when an idea comes across his mind. Suddenly he grabs her hand and pulls her into the bed again, thus, put her in the same position and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sleepy… 5 minutes…" he smirked, Azula's face reddened.

Azula struggles as much as a mouse would try to escape the cat's claw, but failed. Jet, seeing this, smirked; he enjoys watching her doing things to hide herself from embarrassment.

Tired of struggling. Azula used an easiest way to releases herself. Burn him.

"Ouch…ouch!!!" Jet shouted, Azula's fingertips were lit like a candle. He releases her, Azula then takes the chance to run. When she was unseen, Jet smiled and giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula quickly ran into her room, unlocked it, and quickly closed the door, resulting in a big booming sound.

She stands… more like crouching, her back against the enormous door. She gasped for air and her hand against her heart.

'That idiot… how dare he... He hugged me..?!' Azula thought, her face reddened. She felt a sudden change in her beating pattern, her heart wasn't meant to beat this fast, she began to worry.

'What if I like him… no way, he's a peasant… but still, He was a nice guy... And caring… bit handsome, wait Azula!!! How can even you think about that?! This isn't right' she conflicted with her mind, thought racing rapidly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula sat quietly at the breakfast, she wouldn't react on any flirting Jet would do, she doesn't even eat her breakfast, her eyes were blank. Actually, she was thinking about her thought.

Jet curled his eyebrow at Zuko, Zuko raised his shoulders.

"Azula..??" Zuko asked, concerned.

"Azula..!!!" Zuko was half screaming, Azula shocked.

"Oh…yes... what is it ?!' she asked abruptly.

"Nothing… you just look so… blank" Zuko stated.

"it's nothing, I'm training…" Azula said as she rose up from her chair and go outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula's eyes stared at the lamp post where she usually train. The weather was pleasant, it was the beginning of spring, and the cherry blossom tree near her was blooming beautifully, the pond confidently reflects the beauty of the tree. The wind was blowing sweetly, taking the blossoms with it, to dance with the wind. Azula just stand there, facing the pond, glancing at herself. Suddenly she sits and put her legs in the warm pond, touching the water. In just a while, some turtle-ducks would come to her, just like her mother.

Jet was running searching for her. He knows that Azula's act was only because of him, he never thought of it. Thinking about her would only makes him smiled himself, only makes his cheeks flushed, only makes his blood rushed through his adrenaline.

He found her, sitting in the pond patting the ducks. His eyes widened, his heart raced, he gave out a small warm smile and walks to her.

"hi" Jet started, he sat down beside her. She just stared blankly to the same direction.

"you're deaf again… come on…?!" Jet mumbled.

"okay… I'm sorry; I'll not trouble you anymore… fine…" Jet gives up.

"I want to tell you something..!!!" Jet said turning her head with his hand.

"Listen… I was gonna gives up yesterday, but… but I can't get you out of my head, this was my destiny …I, I'm truly fond of you…!!!" he finally said it after the word stuck in his throat, his cheeks reddened. Her eyes widened in unreadable expression.

"What..??" she asked him back.

"oh my god…!!! How do you dare me to said that once again… listen" he inhaled some air with his mouth.

"I LOVE YOU…!!!" he shouted, Azula was dumbfounded. But her smile tells him that she love him too.

The gentle swaying of the sweet air, the clear pond that reflects his feeling and the cherry blossom who pours his flowers makes it perfect for Jet to kiss her. He held her head still and inched his mouth slowly.

Suddenly, Azula forwards her face first, caught him in an innocent kiss. His eyes widened when she pulled away. She smirked in some way, she runs back to the palace, leaving Jet dumbfounded by her action. Touching his swollen lips

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jet comes back to the palace, he walked forward to Zuko, beaming with happiness.

"I finally said it..!!!!!!" he hugged Zuko; Zuko stared at him in amazement.

'Everybody really gets crazy at the start of spring'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/n: finished…!!!!!! Ta'daaaaaa, it took me one week only to complete this oneshot, and it was because of mathematics… hahaha… I wonder which pairing I should do next… Sokka-Suki, or Katara-Haru… hmmmm, maybe I should make a crossover between avatar and naruto instead…_


End file.
